1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to games, such as a game in which a number value is determined as a remainder of a division of a total value of game pieces by a divisor and the number value is matched against a previous guess of the number value.
2. Description of Related Art
Variations in card games using card point values are known. In games such as black jack, a point value of cards is each player's hand is added together to determine the value of the hand after the player had the opportunity to be dealt additional cards. Different hands are compared to determine the winning hand, such as comparing the hand against the dealer hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,486 describes a method of playing a card game using a card number subtracting technique in which cards of the playing deck are assigned numerical point values. Eights, nines and tens are removed from the standard deck to establish a deck of forty cards. Each numbered card is assigned its point value. Each ace is assigned a value of one. Each face card is assigned a value of zero. Two cards are initially dealt to each player with each player having the option of receiving a third card. If a third card is dealt, one of the cards is discarded. The hands are compared to determine a winning hand as the hand in which the point value difference between the two cards in the hand is closest to zero.
Other games using multiplication and division concepts are known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,779 describes a mathematical card and dice game. The deck of cards includes cards having numeric values and cards having non-numeric values. The cards with non-numeric values are assigned numeric values. On a player's team, the player rolls the dice. Cards are removed from their hand by making mathematical relationships with the numbers on the dice which result in a value equal to the value of one or more cards in a player's hand.
It is desirable to provide a card game using simple mathematical concepts which is easy to play and provides increased player's interest.